


̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ touch me One-Shot

by a_bobby_melody



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bobby_melody/pseuds/a_bobby_melody
Summary: Cuando un mal día no podía ir peor, o eso pensó Jinyoung cuando su auto se descompuso a mitad de la carrera.⚠ Contenido Homosexual⚠ Contenido Sexual⚠ Historia Original





	̶D̶o̶n̶'̶t̶ touch me One-Shot

El ceño fruncido en Jinyoung no podía ser más evidente, llevaba alrededor de una hora esperando a un costado de la carretera al mecánico y su grúa. Las silenciosas maldiciones no eran menos hacía su mejor amigo Jackson, el hombre había utilizado su automóvil hace unos días, sabiendo que Jinyoung lo utilizaría para un viaje de negocios durante el fin de semana, pero aparentemente su socio olvido ese detalle averiando alguna parte del motor al forzar el arranque de este.

—Maldito Jackson —murmuró arremangando su ya no impecable camisa, las pequeñas gotas de aceite del motor la habían ensuciado y el polvo se había impregnado en diversas zonas. —¿Dónde mierda está ese inútil mecánico? —bufó dando una pata a la llanta.

Volvió dentro del automóvil, el calor del verano era prácticamente insoportable incrementando su mal humor, estaba cansado y su teléfono había muerto mientras alegaba a Jackson su irresponsabilidad con su automóvil, obviamente tras llamar al idiota del seguro que enviaría ayuda al instante según él.

Dos horas se sentían como una eternidad atrapado únicamente con el aire acondicionado y en completo silencio cerrando sus cansados ojos, cuando un golpeteó en la ventanilla lo alarmó. Enfocó su mirada en un hombre de alborotado cabello negro, corto a los lados y largo en la parte trasera, vestía un overol azul abierto hasta la cintura enseñando una playera blanca con notorias manchas negras al igual que aquel traje.

Dudó unos minutos antes de bajar el vidrio, pero cayó en cuenta que él debía ser el hombre del seguro haciendo que ceño se frunciera inmediatamente. El maldito idiota lo hizo esperar una eternidad y ver su rostro casi le provoca urticaria por las manchas en el al igual que sus manos. Jinyoung odiaba la suciedad y ese hombre podía ser la definición grafica de la palabra.

—Disculpa, ¿tu auto necesita reparación? —habló apuntando al capó.

—Es por eso por lo que te enviaron, ¿no? —bufó con desinterés, aparentemente el hombre era todo un genio.

—Nadie me ha mandado… estaba de camino al taller y vi tu auto.

—Puedes irte entonces, espero la grúa del seguro.

—Amigo, no creo que lo hagan, hubo un accidente unos kilómetros antes, prácticamente el transito esta cortado.

Jinyoung bufó apretando sus puños antes de darse un golpe en la cabeza contra el volante. ¿Las cosas podían ir peor?

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte, aunque sea revisar el motor. —ofreció una vez más el hombre.

—Está bien —suspiró saliendo del auto para abrir el capó dejando al desconocido hacer una revisión con la mirada.

—Vaya —silbó el hombre, —no se ve nada bien —dijo tras mover un par de cables desde el motor. —Puedo repararlo, pero en el taller, aquí es imposible sin las herramientas, además parece que desconectaste un par de cables directos.

Jinyoung intentaba asimilar las palabras del hombre, solo entendía que su intentó de arreglo estropeo más el carro y que mataría a Jackson tras obligarlo a devolver el dinero del trabajo del hombre.

—¿Crees estará listo para mañana?

—¿Mañana? —rió el mecánico —Si nos apresuramos, tal vez… pero no puedo asegurar nada sin ver a fondo el problema.

—Vamos, por favor, te pagaré lo que quieras, pero necesito retomar el camino mañana en la mañana.

El hombre sonrió cerrando el capó, —vamos a la grúa, y hablamos de los métodos de pago.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jinyoung al analizar que aquellas palabras sonaban sacadas de una película porno, sabía que su cuerpo era atrayente para cualquiera, incluso sus nalgas se veían completamente formadas con aquel pantalón de vestir, pero jamás pagaría con su cuerpo un trabajo de tal grado, incluso si el sexo había estado escaso los últimos meses, tenía dignidad para no involucrarse con alguien tan sucio como un mecánico.

El olor inconfundible aroma de aceite mecánico, pintura, lubricantes, incluso las llantas gastadas podían sentirse logrando que Jinyoung se cubriera la nariz. Mientras el hombre que se presentó como Jaebum empujaba el automóvil al interior.

—Puedes ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo o esperar en la sala de estar —apuntó a un pequeño cuarto a un costado, Jinyoung avanzó hasta la sala tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá, mientras cargaba su celular. En silencio observó el lugar, el escritorio barato, la silla poco cómoda, un par de revistas viejas al igual que los sofás alrededor de la mesa central, en un costado un dispensador de agua con un tanque lleno, un lugar que jamás pensó pisar. Suspiró largo mientras recargaba su espalda en el sofá, a esta hora debería estar en el hotel tomando una ducha, pensando que comer para cenar.

—Las cosas no están fáciles —habló Jaebum limpiando sus manos con un sucio trapo llegando hasta su escritorio. —Tiene una falla en los inyectores y en la bomba de alta presión, por suerte el motor está bien a pesar de que desconectaras un par de cables.

—¿Lo podrás arreglar?

—Podría trabajar un par de horas extras, pero será caro, normalmente un trabajo de ese tipo cuesta unos doscientos mil wons, si quieres que sea ahora el costo aumenta a quinientos…

—No puedes elevar tanto el costo.

—No es una prioridad, tal vez debas ir a reservar una habitación al motel de la esquina. 

Jinyoung abrió la boca para argumentar, no podía pagar tanto por un estúpido auto, era absurdo, incluso sentía que aquel mecánico se estaba burlando en su cara al elevar el costo de la reparación. Era un cerdo egoísta, pensó mientras buscaba su maleta en la parte trasera del auto.

—No creas que te dejaré, volveré a supervisar tu trabajo —bufó saliendo del taller, escuchando la carcajada burlona del hombre.

Era gracioso ver como un chico tan guapo tenía un carácter de mierda, y si las miradas mataran probamente Jinyoung estaría desangrado sobre aquel automóvil. Aquella mirada estaba fija en su nuca, era pesada e intensa logrando que Jaebum se sintiera incomodo mientras se movía de allá para acá con diversas herramientas.

El calor en el taller era levemente menor al de afuera, de igual forma el sudor se presentaba en la nuca Jinyoung quien se refrescaba sentado en la sala de espera moviendo su playera, la ducha en aquel motel había ayudado un poco, pero el calor estaba volviendo a su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? —frunció el ceño Jaebum limpiando nuevamente sus manos, necesitaba un descanso tras tres horas seguidas de trabajo.

—Estoy supervisando tu trabajo.

—Puedes ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo, posiblemente trabajare más rápido así.

—Salir y que puedas retrasar más mi viaje, no gracias —bufó, mirando fijamente el rostro del hombre.

 _—Los clientes siempre tienen la razón_ —se repitió Jaebum —Solo, deja de mirarme.

Jinyoung bufó tomando su teléfono para darle atención a la pantalla, claro esta duró hasta que vio a Jaebum acercarse al dispensador de agua beber un poco y luego humedecer sus cabellos. La boca de Jinyoung repentinamente se sintió seca, ¿acaso le estaba pareciendo atractivo aquel sucio idiota?, intentó convencerse de que no, pero aparentemente su cabeza ya había comenzado a trabajar, imaginando como esas manos tomaban su cadera sosteniéndolo firme mientras era embestido con fuerza en aquel sofá, o incluso contra el propio capó del auto.

La imaginación de Jaebum tampoco estaba muy alejada, a pesar del carácter de Jinyoung imaginaba como este chuparía su pene, como se abriría para él, y sobre todo los gemidos llenos de placer que arrancaría de aquellos abultados labios. Tal vez el calor del verano le estaba afectando la cabeza. Negó con suavidad cargando su vaso de agua para humedecer sus cabellos frente al automóvil de Jinyoung.

Durante la noche Jinyoung no podía dormir, la imagen del idiota mecánico, y el insoportable calor que parecía empeorar en aquella habitación sin aire acondicionado y ventanas imposibles de abrir era lo más cercano que podía estar del infierno. No lo pensó dos veces y vistió su cadera con short deportivo y salió cargando las llaves del cuarto y de su automóvil. Un par de horas con el aire acondicionando podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

El taller estaba abierto, algo normal en un pueblo pequeño pensó Jinyoung, fue hasta su auto con idea de que Jaebum estaría en su propio hogar, sin contar que ese taller era el hogar del hombre y que este se encontraba trabajando en su automóvil.

—Creí que no trabajabas horas extras. —llamó la atención del hombre provocando un fuerte ruido metálico cuando por la sorpresa su cabeza dio de lleno con el metal del capó.

—Y yo creí que estarías durmiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dio una mirada rápida al hombre y aquel pantalón dejaba poco a la imaginación de aquellas nalgas e incluso la apetecible vista de los blanquecinos muslos.

—El calor del cuarto estaba matándome.

Un silencio envolvió a ambos hombres, Jaebum no estaba para nada cómodo, incluso podía sentir que el calor estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo logrando que el sudor se presentara en su cabello escurriendo hasta su frente. Limpió esta con el dorso de su brazo, dejando obvios rastros del polvo negro que desprendía el interior del automóvil. Jinyoung lo miró con atención, era desagradable como las manchas podían lograr realzar el atractivo del hombre, provocando un deseo de ser manchado de igual forma por las manos de Jaebum.

¿Qué era lo que ese hombre tenía?, claramente esta fuera de los estándares de Jinyoung, era sucio, a diferencia de los hombres que había conocido que siempre al igual que él cuidaban su imagen. Tampoco era lindo como su ultimo novio, tal vez ese atractivo masculino, mentón recto y nariz en igual forma estaban siendo un impulsor para su lado más primitivo, incluso esos oscuros y rasgados ojos hacían estremecer su miembro. Después de todo, una follada no sería tan mala idea.

—Creo que terminé —sonrió Jaebum limpiando sus manos trayendo la atención de Jinyoung a ellas. —Vamos a arreglar el pago dentro.

Jinyoung asintió siguiendo al hombre, al fin se iría de ese pueblucho. Dentro de la oficina, Jaebum encendió su portátil anotando las horas de trabajo, el monto del traslado y un par de repuestos que utilizó, la factura estaba completa y Jinyoung a su lado sonrió al ver el costo total.

—Me parece un precio justo —sonrió al notar que no eran los quinitos mil, si no un poco mas de trecientos. —¿Por qué la rebaja? —apuntó la pantalla apoyando intencionalmente su pecho en el ancho hombro del hombre.

—Era una broma, nunca llegaría a ser un precio tan tal —giró su silla apreciando lo cerca que estaba Jinyoung. —Solo deseaba fastidiar a un citadino.

—Los pueblerinos como tu son tan fastidiosos —frunció su ceño acercándose un poco más al mecánico.

Rompiendo aquella tensión sexual que se había entablado entre ambos, Jinyoung besó sus labios siendo inmediatamente correspondido y atraído sobre el regazo del hombro con aquellas fuertes manos. Jinyoung no se resistió, y a pesar de la incomodidad pasó cada pierna por los costados del hombre, moviendo su cadera sobre él, no le importaba ir rápido, después de todo no volvería a verlo.

Las manos del hombre se deslizaron a su trasero, masajeando aquellas nalgas que tanto había admirado en silencio. Los besos estaban siendo cortados por jadeos gracias el intenso roce en de sus miembros. Sintió las cálidas manos colarse bajo su short, Jinyoung mordió su labio ante un fuerte agarre callando así un sonoro gemido de placer. Jaebum sonrió acercando un poco más sus manos buscando la entrada del chico en sus piernas, presionando esta sin piedad, sintiendo como esta se contraía intentando adentrar su dedo.

—No creo que un príncipe como tu quiera mis sucias manos dentro —dijo tras acercar sus labios al oído del chico.

—Puto asqueroso —gimió ante una nueva presión, estremeciéndose sobre el mecánico, buscando bajar de su regazo.

Una vez liberado Jaebum fue al pequeño baño privado, el que daba de lleno al de su hogar, limpio sus manos con esmero hasta que el agua corría transparente por ellas, tomó un par de lubricantes junto a una tira de condones, no perdería la oportunidad de follar hasta cansarse aquel culo. Los planes de Jinyoung fueron diferentes a esperar tranquilamente, estaba caliente y su cuerpo rogaba por apresurar las cosas, bajó su short y bóxer humedeciendo su dedo medio, recostando su espalda en el sofá comenzó a prepararse lentamente, teniendo en mente el miembro que pocos segundos antes había sentido tan fácilmente por la ligera ropa que ambos llevaban.

Sorprendido Jaebum se acercó ante la sensual imagen que estaba esperándolo en la sala, ver como es dedo del hombre era comido por su propio culo era inigualable, ni la mujer más zorra que había conocido le había entregado aquella postal. Mordió su labio arrodillándose frente al trasero, besando los glúteos mientras iba apartando con cuidado aquella mano, no tardó mucho en comenzar a besar sonoramente la entrada, presionando con su lengua, deleitándose con aquellos sonidos de placer que eran regalados.

Jinyoung comenzó a masturbarse mientras su espalda era forzada a ser un poco más curvada, Jaebum buscaba llegar un poco más profundo con su boca, que la entrada quedara bastante húmeda para que por lo menos uno de sus dedos se deslizara con facilidad, separó su rostro del cálido espacio besando y mordisqueando sus muslos mientras su dedo se abría paso, al notar la dificultad abrió un sobre de lubricante, y gracias a él el dedo entró con facilidad, luego un segundo y finalmente un tercero logrando dilatar completamente aquel orificio. Jinyoung gimió cuando los dedos lo abandonaron, su orgasmo había estado a punto de explotar, frustrando al castaño.

Antes de poder decir alguna palabra fue levantado y llevado hasta el escritorio. De pie su trasero se alzó y sostenido por una mano en su espalda bajo, mientras oía como el látex se deslizaba a su espalda. Un brinco fue lo que dio cuando la punta del miembro de Jaebum se presionó en su entrada, mientras ahora sentía dos manos a cada costado y los pulgares de ellas separaban sus glúteos, dando Jaebum la imagen perfecta de como su polla era devorada por el chico bajo suyo.  

Maldiciones eran lo que se repetía en la boca de Jinyoung, apretando los puños mientras las embestidas se sentían cada vez más profundas y rápidas, podía oír fácilmente el rebotar de ambas pieles. Un par de besos cayeron en su espalda descubierta cuando su playera fue alzada. Su cuerpo volvía a vibrar cuando hábilmente su miembro comenzó a ser masturbado, gimiendo con más fuerza, suplicando y insultando gratuitamente a Jaebum si osaba detenerse, aunque sea un segundo.

Jinyoung jadeaba, pero su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a descansar, no cuando aquel orgasmo lo había llevado prácticamente al cielo tras una fuerte embestida directa a su próstata, quería volver a sentir aquello y por lo mismo tras unos minutos de descanso se encontraba de rodillas devorando -como la puta que Jaebum decía que era- la polla del hombre, succionando con fuerza buscando que esta se alzara nuevamente y poder volver a ver aquellas estrellas mientras era sostenido y por qué no, marcado con aquel caliente líquido que ya se había posado en espalda.

A la mañana siguiente había tomado una ducha y el medicamento para todo tipo de incomodidad en su trasero ya estaba en su sistema se dirigió al taller con gafas oscuras, pagó la factura y se despidió con una amplia sonrisa del mecánico.

—Gracias por tus servicios, espero no tener que volver a este mugroso taller. —Jaebum imitó la sonrisa, después de todo sabía que aquel hombre debía pasar por aquel pueblo cuando volviera a la cuidad y no podría estar más ansioso de chequear el automóvil una vez más.

Después de todo se quedó sin un mísero condón tras el fugaz encuentro.

**  
**


End file.
